Crescent Bey Academy: Talent School
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: The bladers are invited to CBA, a mysterious talent school kept from the public. They only keeps the elites as students. They'll not only learn to beybattle, they'll hone their talents and become the best. No more OCs needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So, this is about a school that still includes beyblading unlike the others.**

**Kurotsu: We're accepting OCs and authors.**

**Kori: The limit is 15 people and each of you can submit a maximum of two people only.**

**Me: Sorry but we decide to do it over again with the same plot actually.**

**Kurotsu: Because everyone's sending their OCs in PMs. Please remember, we don't accept guest OCs and forms through PMs.**

**Kori: Riga doesn't own anything but her name, ideas, fangirlness for Ryuga, OCs and prays for Flame.**

**Ryuga: Please remember to R&R as well as praying for Flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Great!" I said to myself while I ran down the stairs trying not to fall on my face. A loud "Thud!" and yeah! I fell down. Landed on my butt! I bit my lips trying not to show out my pain. I was someone who won't show her emotions that easily. I took a glance at my watch, it was already 7:10 am and the ship is going to arrive in 5 minutes. I ran outside meeting up with my two friends, Ryuga and Kurotsu.

Well, you guys know Ryuga right? So, I'll save it for Kurotsu Tsuki. She has a normal skin colour, black long hair in ponytails and a pair of friendly was wearing a black dress, a pair of black leggings decorated with golden frills and silver cross and most importantly, her shoulder bag which includes everything she needs. Oh, and I forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Riga. 12 years old blader. For my looks, just go and see my profile pic, 'kay?

"Next time, I'm so not gonna wait for you!" The boy said while we start running off. Today was the first day of school. The three of us got a letter from a school called Crescent Beyblade Academy a few days ago. I took out an elegant light purple envelope with violet fragrance.

* * *

_Crescent Beyblade Academy_

_Miss Riga, _

_We hereby inform you that you're accepted by Crescent Beyblade Academy due to your great talent on beyblading, singing, dancing and etc. You'll be sent to the academy by ship with many other pupils on this Friday at Port Vazilla. The journey lasts for three days, food and other stuffs are prepared on the ship and the academy. You need to bring your bey, clothes and other stuffs as you wish. The others will be explained later. Your room number on the ship is 13._

* * *

"According to the info I got from the Internet, Crescent Beyblade Academy ( AKA: CBA ) is a school for talented kids of all kinds. It was said to be in the middle of the sea as nobody really knows about it. It floats randomly above the sea that made it impossible to be located. It only accepts the elites of the elites. Nobody knows more about it as it was a secret to the public." I said along the way.

"We've got no more time! Hop on!" Kurotsu launched her bey and a golden eastern dragon appeared. We climb onto it and flew to the direction of the seconds we landed. "That was close! Quick thinking!" I said and we started to board a ship with big "CBA" words written on it. It has two gold crescent moons at the front of the ship that signatures the school.

"What about your sister, Ryuga?" I asked. The cold icy dragon girl was nowhere to be seen. "She left about at midnight, I think she went to find her boyfriend." Ryuga said with his eyes closed. Then, I sense some anger, not the hot fiery kind, the cold scary one. That was how we found Kori Kishatu in the crowded ship. "What nonsense are you talking about, bro? I was training!" Kori said as she glared at her big brother. "And that's how you lure out Kori. Talk nonsense about her." Ryuga said with a smirk.

In seconds, the ship took of and our 3 day journey to CBA begins. We went into our rooms to place our luggage. Room 13. I look at the door. Each room was designed differently yet beautiful. I entered, inside was a black and red gothic designed room completed with a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a personal bathroom.

I soon went over to Kurotsu and Kori's room. Kurotsu's was a pink and white room with cute cat designs and a comfy light pink bed, desk, wardrobe and another bathroom. Kori's was a blizzard style room with snowing wallpapers and white bed,desk,wardrobe and of course a bathroom. The girls cannot go to the boys room thought, but each room actually represents our personalities and likings that much, I would bet that his room was a eastern dragon and lave styled room.

* * *

**Me: So, this is us almost missing the ship, letters and room designs. Now for the forms.**

**Form:**

**Name: **

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit 1:**

**Outfit 2:**

**Pajama:**

**Party:**

**Crush(can be participating OCs/authors):**

**Friends:**

**Bey:**

**Bey beast:**

**Special attack:**

**Room design(ship):**

**Room design(dorm):**

**Classes to take(pls choose 3,beyblading is the main class,everyone will be taking it):**

** Singing/ Dancing/ Beyblade Mechanic/ Cooking/ Drawing/ Sports/ Writing/ Creating/ Acting**

**If I need more info, I'll PM you for it.**

**Kurotsu: Only 13 places left! And if more two(or more) of them have the same crush, they'll be fighting over him/her.**

**Kori: Still, pray for Flame! Flame! We'll be here for you!**

* * *

Accepted participants:

Riga (me)

Kurotsu Tsuki (my OC)

Kori Kishatu (my OC)

* * *

Pairings:

Riga x Ryuga Kishatu

Kurotsu Tsuki x Tsubasa Otori

Kori Kishatu x Kyoya Tategami


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: zzzzzz**

**Kurotsu: Stop that and get back to updating! I know that you couldn't snore.**

**Kori: Now I'm jealous.**

**Kurotsu: Why? You snore?**

**Kori: No! My neighbor does! He keeps snoring so loud that the whole street could heard it.**

**Me: *sits up* Whaa! SCHOOL!**

**Kurotsu: *sweat drop* She realizes that she's the one writing it, right?**

**Kori: Lets just pray that Flame recovers faster than the snoring sounds of my neighbor. *prays***

* * *

"*yawn* Well that was a nice sleep." I said to myself. The room design made me have a nice nightmare for the night. I got into the bathroom and took a nice relaxing hot bath. I changed into something more casual like a black T-shirt with a white bat design and a white miniskirt. Then, we went to eat breakfast.

I exited the place and soon ate breakfast with my friends. There was a buffet beside the pool. We'll be eating at this grand place at our every meal. I took some sandwiches and a glass of milk. I don't eat much anyways. Kurotsu drank orange juice and ate some pizzas. I saw Ryuga glaring at that orange juice like he had a grudge against it. Well, it did make me remember the orange juice sipping freak in a bad way of course. Kori just disappeared into thin air, AGAIN! She's such a loner.

"Oh! Shut up! He's mine!" A black haired girl blader in short black t-shirt, short jacket with flame print, black high-top shoes, black finger-less gloves, jeans with flame print and chain hanging from the side was arguing with another girl. "No! Mine!" The girl said back pointing at the first's nose with her forefinger. She wore a purple camisole, a black hoodie that slowly turns white at the bottom with white drawstrings, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black leather belt, silver dog tags and a black leather cuff on her right wrist. The others faces showed questions marks except for Ryuga & me. Mainly because Ryuga didn't care and I already spotted the reason.

Chris, a blonde male blader was standing beside them without a surprised, curious nor worried. He was standing there drinking a soda while watching the girls fight over him. "Why did you point your finger at my face!? It's so on, Miyako!" The long haired girl pushed Miyako into the nearby pool. "Ahh!" A scream and she fell into the deep pool water.

"Watch out!" Two girls dashed over to rescue her. The cherry red haired girl caught Miyako while the other violet haired hold on to them in case both bladers fell into the pool. After a few minutes, they finally made it up to the dry floor. " Thanks. I owe you." Miyako said to both bladers. "Not worries, we like to help people out, that's all. My name's Frieda Love, you can also call me Cherry." Frieda said with a soft warm smile. Frieda wears a purple headband for her hair. She also wears golden hoop-earrings and a heart-shaped necklace that says "love", a pink midriff top and a sleeveless red mini-jacket with white hearts for the design. She also wears ripped-short denim shorts and purple heels. "And I'm Aurora Heart, nicknames are Aria & Aura. What's your name?" The violet haired blader said shyly. She wore a white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to form a chain and reaches her thighs with white heels and a pink diamond heart necklace. Her style was simple, yet cute and adorable.

"Miyako Matsubara. They call me sunshine." She replied. "Thanks for your help, if not, I might have been in the deep end of the pool now..." Miyako said with a shiver down her spine. "Are you OK?" Me and Kurotsu ran towards them. "I heard that someone had a fight." Mrs Milanda, our temporary advisor on this ship said in a strict voice. Fighting was against the rules. "We're not fighting, Mrs. M. Me and Flame was having a debate when she accidentally knocked me into the pool." Miyako said. "Is that so? I'll be keeping an eye on you guys until we reach the harbor so you better behave yourself or I'll bite!" Mrs. M said.

I thought for sure that I've seen her before, she even winked at me when she came across me. "It's getting tensed around here. Mrs. M, may we perform on the stage there? It might help everyone back to their own good mood." A vermillion haired girl suggested. " Ok then, who volunteer to perform?" 7 girls raised up their hands and said their name loud and clear, including me. "Riga" "Kurotsu Tsuki" "Ninel Lucia Velaquez Bychkov" "Blaze Markaru" "Mayra Skai" "Erin Kirie Hilbao Matsubara""Sky Flame"

"DJ!" Mrs. M said to the ships personal DJ. "On it! Which song would you like, girls?" DJ asked while adjusting the volume. We look at each other, grinned and requested for the song "Trouble Maker"by Olly Murs.

* * *

**(Me&Kurotsu)**

You're a troublemaker

You're a troublemaker

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl

**(Ninel&Flame)**

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip

Got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two

I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I have the chance to stand

**(All)**

Whoa oh

Trouble troublemaker yeah

That's your middle name

Whoa oh

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Whoa oh

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

I say I'm done but then pull me back

Whoa oh

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

**(Blaze&Mayra)**

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind

I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

Cos I keep comin' back again for more

**(All)**

Whoa oh

Trouble troublemaker yeah

That's your middle name

Whoa oh

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Whoa oh

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

I say I'm done but then pull me back

Whoa oh

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

**(Erin)**

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Whoa oh

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

Troublemaker

I say I'm done but then pull me back

Whoa oh

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

**(Me)**

Maybe I'm insane

Cos I keep doing the same damn thing

Think one day we gonna change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer

**(Kurotsu, Ninel&Blaze)**

Yeah

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove girl

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

**(Mayra,Erin&Flame)**

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad oh

Whoa oh

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

Troublemaker

I say I'm done but then pull me back

Oh oh oh

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

**(All)**

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad

Whoa oh

My mind keeps saying

Run as fast as you can

Troublemaker

I say I'm done but then pull me back

Whoa oh

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

* * *

We totally rock that day. And we may've gained some popularity before we enter the school.

* * *

**Me: Ok, people. There's something I wanna tell you guys. **

**Kurotsu: Some people hasn't noticed that we rewritten the story and didn't submit their OCs again.**

**Kori: It's not too late yet. We still have four places left. Please use the form from the first chapter and review it on this chapter. If you submitted it in the last one, we'll ignore it.**

**Sky Flame: And I had the same name as Flame. So I'll be praying for her too.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Really? Just for the name? I don't own anything mentioned in the story but my OCs and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: No more OCs! And this is day 2, afternoon in the story.**

**S. Flame: And me and Miyako are good friends as well as a rival. **

**Miyako: Since we both have the same crush.**

**Me: And that was what I was hoping for all along. *evil grin***

**Flame: Imposter! *throws toilet paper at S. Flame***

**Kori: Riga does not own anything but her OCs and ideas.**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Kurotsu! Wanna see how Ryuga's room looks like?" I was in Kurotsu's room. "Ehh? Girls can't go into the boy's room right?" Kurotsu asked while yawning. She just woke up from her nap. She took her clothes and entered the bathroom. "I didn't say anything about going near his room, ok?" I took out my phone and played some games while waiting for Kurotsu. At the same time, Miyako and the others came across the room.

"Hey! Look! It's Riga!" Miyako said happily then knocked on the door. We happened to become friends after that performance. "Come in!" Kurotsu said from in the bathroom. "Hey girls! Wanna have a look at the boys room design?" I said slyly. "We would if we could but..." Ninel said. I stopped her from finishing the sentence. "I've got pictures of them!" I said waving my phone like I just won a Gold Medal in the Olympic Games. "Really? Give me Chris's!"Miyako and Flame cried out at the same time. Then, we spent the time before breakfast exchanging pictures of the boy's room and their photos.

"Say Riga, how did you get these photos?" Aurora asked. "I got it from Kori, she's a super NINJAZ!" I said. Did I mention that I'm insane? Everybody sweatdropped and Kori came dashing in strangling me. "How many times do I have to tell you people not to say nonsense about me?" "Kori...C...Can't bre...breath!" She finally release me. The others just stared blankly at Kori. "*ahem* You guys haven't met Kori yet right? Kori Kishatu, Ryuga's little sister. A very strong rival and a good friend." I introduced them to Kori.

**-lame introducing *time skip*-**

We walked outside, trying to relax and enjoy the last day on the ship. The girls are gushing about their crush while the boys were at the other side of the ship doing their stuff. Suddenly, I heard some strange noises. It's like the kind of sound made by throwing your bread onto the floor. You heard about curiosity killed the cat right? Now, I'm the cat...

**-girls-**

Kurotsu: So? Tell me about your crushes. You guys chat without me in the room and I was dying to hear about it.

S. Flame: Let's start with... Ninel!

Ninel: Well, I pretty much liked Dashan.

Miyako: Oh! I know! You mean that China blader, Dashan Wang? The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong and the Zurafa wielder?

Ninel: How did you know that much about him!? *bit jealous*

Miyako: Duh! Everyone watched the live broadcast of the Big Bang Bladers Tournament.

S. Flame: You guys might've already knew mine and Miyako's, Chris. We made a bet to get Chris's heart first!

Blaze: I've got none.

Kurotsu: None? You're kidding me right? Hey, you saw that cute guy last time when we performed?

Marya: You meant the one with black stright hair with bangs cover the left side of his face, dark-brown eyes with a thin line of black eyeliner that makes him look emo. Slight but not much muscular, skinny and pale one?

Frieda: Wow. Just wow. How did you get to remember so much details about him?

Marya: I dunno. I just remember.

Mora: His name's Danny Jason Corners. And he's sort of taken.

Erin: And you are?

Mora: Mora Marie Macroy. Danny's girlfriend.

**-the cat that's going to get killed by curiosity (me)-**

I happened to step into the corridor leading to the boys' dorm. The funny sound was coming from the third room on my left. Room 524. The door was half closed. I peeked inside. The room was default unlike the others. There's only a simple bed, desk, wardrobe and a bathroom. In the corner, there's a punching bag being hit non-stop by a guy at about the age of 16. He wore a grey muscle shirt and black pants with silver chains. He also wears grey-black checkered vans and a necklace with a name tag on it which has "Mora" carved in it. Guess that 'Mora' is his girlfriend or something like that.

I was absent minded until I feel like someone was staring at me. I think he found me and I'll be busted and then killed by Mrs. M now. "What are you doing?" The guy asked. "I don't like people sneaking around." "I'm so sorry!" Then, Mrs. M happened to found me and pulled me out of there.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. M!" I apologized. I didn't want to get kick out of school that quickly don't I? "What Mrs. M? Did you forgotten about me? Just call me Melanie, Riga." Mrs. M suddenly turned into a familiar girl of my age, Melanie. She was an old friend of mine, a vampire. That explains everything.

**-girls-**

"Hey! Ya won't mind if I join you guys chatting don't you? I'm bored." A girl with a pale white skin tone showed up. She wears a tight black tutle neck, not made of yarn, and a black leather choker around her neck with small silver spikes. She also wears strips of black leather around her upper arms and black fingerless gloves. She also wears slightly baggy white pants that are tucked into combat boots with silver spikes on the edge. She also wears two black belts slung off her right hip, one belt (the one that hangs the lowest) carrying all of her bey gear. "My name is Sakura Saito!"

Kurotsu: We could use some new friends, right girls?

Other girls: Yeah!

Mora: How about me?

Aurora: You can be our friend too if you like. *angelic and shy smile*

Erin: Guess it won't be a bad year at school after all.

Danny: Mora, you're aren't suppose to come out by yourself you know?

Mora: Yeah, but it was boring staying in my room and you're busy training so I came out here. Meet the girls.

Girls: Hi!

Me: Girls! I'm back! Huh? You guys know him?

Mora: My boyfriend, Danny. And I'm Mora.

Sakura: And I'm Sakura Saito! Or call me Slayer!

Me: Nice to meet you all!

**-boring hang out that I felt too lazy to write about-**

"Ahh!" I gave out a sigh, only a positive one. I lie on the comfy gothic bed and hugged my creepy rabbit doll. Ninel, S. Flame, Blaze, Mayra, Aurora, Erin, Freida, Miyako, Sakura, Danny & Mora all their names flashed across my mind. 11 new friends on the first two days. I might've a liking to this school now.

* * *

**Me: Ok, enough for today. My heads spinning like a bey now.**

**Kori: For your information, I'm not a NINJAZ! I'm a crazy human killing ice ninja!**

**Kurotsu: That doesn't make any difference...**

**Masamune: RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS MASAMUNE IN TRWaR (Totally Random Without a Reason!)**

**Aurora: R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for the late update.**

**Kurotsu: And we have someone new here.**

**Sierra: Hi Angel! I'm in! Woohoo!**

**Kori: You don't have to overreact...**

**Me: Day three, noon, lunch with the boys.**

**Gingka: Riga doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

* * *

We're all sitting at the table at the corner. The lunch here was awesome, there's various kinds of food. The hamburger was the most popular food, which Gingka took all of them.

Tsubasa: Gingka, you don't have to take so much ya know?

Gingka: I'm not done yet! I'll get more!

Masamune: Wait for me! I wanna eat too!

King: What? How dare you guys dump me here!? *chases them*

Ninel: Sheesh! Do they have to do that every time they eat?

Frieda: Apparently, yes.

Me: Wanna prank Gingka?

Everybody: Sounds fun!

Kyoya&Ryuga: Definitely!

Everybody: *raises an eyebrow*

Kyoya: Hey! I'm gonna prank him here!

Ryuga: No! Me!

Kyoya: I need to get him back for stealing my Chibi Leone boxers last week!

Everybody: *laugh*

Kyoya: Did I just said Chibi Leone boxers?

Ryuga: Yes you did.

Kyoya: *sits in the emo corner drawing circles* Damn!

Erin: So how are we gonna prank him?

Sierra: Change those burgers into hotdogs. Gingka hates hotdogs.

Frieda: How'd ya know and who are you?

Sierra: I've my ways and Sierra Crystals is my name.

Aurora: Let's try it!

Me: *changes Gingka's plate full of burgers into hotdogs*

Kori: *just joined us* What's up guys?

Sky&Blaze: The ceiling.

Kori: *facepalm*

Me: What brings you here? I remembered that you like eating alone.

Kori: Just to inform you guys that Mora's not feeling well so she and Danny won't be joining you for awhile.

Miyako: And?

Kori: We'll be reaching the island after fifteen minutes.

Gingka: I can't believe that you took that last burger!

Masamune: First come, first serve!

King: No fair! What kind of buddy are you!?

Masamune: The boy kind, duh!

Everybody: *anime fell*

Sakura:... Pathetic.

Soon, Gingka ate all the 'burgers' at once and thinks it tastes weird, found out it was hotdogs and joined Kyoya in the emo corner saying: "Why the heck did I ate hotdogs? They're for wimps and now I'm a wimp! *sob*" ok, that was lame. Did he just cried over a plate of hotdogs?

-ship arrives at the school-

Melanie(Mrs. M form) leads us to the dorm. "Students, we will now give you your room keys, everyone gets a unique room specially designed for you. The room number is written on the keychain that follows. After putting down your luggage or more accurately 15 minutes, you'll all meet me and the other teachers in the hall over there." Mel said as she point at the corridor on her left.

I looked at the keychain, it was a black butterfly with golden highlights and fake jewels. At the back, There was a silver '444'. Ok, that was cursing. In Chinese, number 4 sounds like the word 'death'. I placed my luggage beside my bed. I was too lazy to put it away, I'll do it when I return. I took out another set of clothes, a black dress with gray detailing, a corset, black stockings and black shoes.

I went to visit my 'neighbors', Mayra (room on my right), Sakura (room on my left) and Ryuga (room in front, squee!).

First off, Mayra.

I knock on her door. "Excuse me, mind if I come in and explore your room?" "Sure." Mayra answered from the other side of the door, duh! I walked in, amazed by her room design. I really enjoy watching different kinds of room designs, they amuse me. Mayra's room has tile floors and walls that she paints on, so it is never the same for too long, but occasionally she would have falcons and lightning bolts somewhere in them. Her bed is placed across the door and has a yellow mattress with light blue pillows. She has white drawers for her clothes and art supplies next to it. Next to her bed is a desk with a blue lamp. It was fascinating. "Sorry, but I need to change now." I took a glance at her clothes she just took out from her bag, a yellow dress with cupped sleeves that end at her knees and capris under them with the word 'ART' on the side of the left leg, a white and grey sneakers, her golden necklace, and her hat.

Second, Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, can I come in to thrash your place?" I asked mischievously. "No!" Sakura answered poking out her head. "I'll take that as a yes!" I somehow managed to get inside her room, look around for a few seconds and run out for my lives. Its just really dark and filled with video games for Xbox and bookshelves filled with drawing supplies and books. One wall is cluttered with musical instuments along with a short bookshelf with loads of sheet music. Also includes desk with an Apple laptop. Gothic cool!

Third, Ryuga.

"Ryuga?" I knocked on his door. "..." No answer. I placed my ears on the door and listened. Aha! I heard footsteps! And suddenly, the door open and I just fell and hit my rear. "Ow." "I knew that you'll do that!" He locked the door and left. Oh great!

"Attention students, only 30 seconds left!" Mel said through the speakers. "Oh crap! I'm so gonna be late again!" I muttered while dashing to the hall. Who's our teachers thought...

* * *

**Me: Argh! Help people! I forgotten about the teachers! Anyone please send in OCs for teachers! Thanks!**

**Kori: *facepalm* Why are you even so god damned forgetful!?**

**Teacher(s):**

**Beyblading- Melanie (my OC), Emma Hagane (AnimeEmma)**

**Singing- Destiny Heart (Angelfromheaven2012), Solaria Flame (FlameSolaria99)**

**Dancing- Tetsuya (believe me, this guy is going down. Need one sane dancing teacher here!), Solaria Flame (FlameSolaria99)**

**Beyblade Mechanic- Madoka Amano, Ms Angel (CutieAngel999)**

**Cooking- Benkei Hanawa, ****Maribel Rodriguez (Graceful Amarylis)**

**Drawing- Jack (Please don't teach them draw those creepy peacocks...any volunteers?), Ms Angel (CutieAngel999)**

**Sports- Team Garcias (this one's special, four people!?)**

**Writing-Emma Hagane(AnimeEmma), Maribel Rodriguez (Graceful Amarylis)**

**Creating- Kyo Eclipse(Vulpix's fire), Kage Ankko (My OC)**

**Acting- Destiny Heart (Angelfromheaven2012), Akira Saito (ShadowSlayer2013)**

**Name: **

**Uniform:**

**Personality:**

**Classes to teach (could be more than one): Singing/ Dancing/ Beyblade Mechanic/ Cooking/ Drawing/ Writing/ Creating/ Acting**

**Me: OCs that have already participate in the story cannot be submitted as teachers again. However, different OC from same authors can be accepted. I need two teachers on each class. And if you checked the list of teachers, you might get a hint about the crazy school year. Things are going outta hand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry for the late update! I'm really sorry.**

**Ryuga: You say that every time...**

**Me: Cause I have no ideas for my stories!**

**Starlight(StarlightAngel3748): Hey Riga! Why did you drag me here? I'm already tired after using a whole hour writing that collab.**

**Me: Oh, just to do the disclaimer.**

**Ryuga: Who's she?**

**Me: Starlight.**

**Starlight: What the? Ryuga! *takes out Heaven Staff***

**Me: Star, the disclaimer. You can kill him after that.**

**Starlight: Aww... But...**

**Me: No buts (snicker). I had to be called Moonlight in that collab because of you.**

**Starlight: *sigh* Riga owns nothing but her OCs.**

**Me: Good.**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and was going to get changed when Tsubasa came in. "What the heck? Tsubasa! I was going to get changed!" I was sure that I locked the door... Or didn't I? I threw a few random stuffs at him. "Ok, ok, stop. I had to inform you that you and the others are about to be late..." I glanced at my clock, I usually do this. "It's still early, Tsubasa. It's just 7 am, we meet at 7:30 am and school starts at 8. Remember?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh..." He exited my room.

I changed into a black tank top with sliver 'winning is my only option' words on it, a pair of jeans, a white coat, fingerless gloves and a pair of sneakers. I opened my drawer and took out a silver necklace, it has a locket in the shape of a dragon. It was a birthday present from Ryuga and Kori last year.

I went to Ninel's room, we've decided to gather there. I poked my head in, seeing a beautiful room in coral pink with turquoise fancy swirl accents. A full size bed with light green bedsheets sheets and violet colored comforter was placed at the side. She has posters of various K-pop artists on the walls of her room. Ninel also has oak desk that fits her her laptop, her K-Pop CDs , and purple fuzzy lamp that Megumi got her for her fifteenth birthday. There is an oak chair that comes with the desk as a compliment. Ninel also has animal print beanbag chairs since she loves them. "Am I in the city zoo?" I joked. "Well, actually, you are. And you're just in time to watch the Chinese perform." She played along. "Anyway, is everybody here?" I asked. "Yeah, you're always the last." Ryuga knocked my forehead with his finger. "Ouch! That hurts!" I started a glaring contest playfully.

"Let's go. We've got a full day of Beyblading class today." Blaze reminded us about our whole day class. "Yeah, hopefully I get to battle Miyako." Sky and Miyako exchanged glances. "The winner gets Chris for the day." Sky added. "Umm... Girls, I'm a blader for hire, not a boyfriend for hire ya know?" Chris sweatdropped.

"So... how's your skills... now Sora?" Mayra said, blushing. "Well, better than I last battled Gingka but I still have many things to learn before I could surpass the legend right?" Sora smiled and gave her a thumbs up, which made her blush profusely. "Toby, you must've feel great to enter this school with Masamune and King right?" Aurora asked the silver headed blader. "Yeah, too bad Zeo can't come." Toby sighed. "Oops! I'm sorry to here that." Aurora felt pity for him. "He's just too weak to join us here you see?" King said. "Yeah, and I'm going to be strongest blader here!" Masamune said. "Me." "No! Me!" King and Masamune started an argument. "Could you guys cut it out!?" Erin hit them in the head with a newspaper. "Erin... Calm down." Frieda pulled Erin away to avoid another victim. "Please remind me not to make her mad." Gingka muttered. "Okay!" Sierra blurt out, hearing what he said. Gingka sweatdropped.

"Hey, Sakura." Nile walked up to Sakura while dragging Kyoya along."Hmm?" Sakura stared at him emotionlessly which made him talk stammeringly. "Um... I just wanna..wanna say...good luck. Kick their butts with Hydra. Ouch!" Kyoya punched him in the back. "What was that for?" Nile glared at Kyoya. "Yeah, same to you." Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away. A faint blush could be seen on her pale white cheeks. "Kyoya, what are you doing with Nile? Flirting at Sakura?" Kori suddenly appeared behind Kyoya. "Waaaaa! Stop that! You'll scare me to death!" Kyoya glared at her. "Oh... Timid little kitty..." Kurotsu snickered. "Nah, can't blame him right? Anyone would've been frightened by her sudden glare." Tsubasa, who came with Kurotsu suddenly spoke up. "You got a point." Kurotsu dragged Kori away like how Frieda did.

"Mora, you sure you want to join the class? You've just recovered." Danny asked concernedly. "Who am I? I'm Mora Marie Macroy, your strong GF." Mora gave him a broad smile and a hug. "Okay, you win. Just don't overdo yourself." Danny gave up. "Thanks! BF." she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Aww..." We awed at the couple which made them blush. "Could all of you just stop with the lovey dovey scene? It's driving me nuts." Blaze made us blush profusely. "Just do your best, everyone." I high five everyone. "We are going to be the best students in this school ever!" We cheered. "The last one to the stadium is the rotten blader!" Gingka started running. "Hey! No fair!" Sierra screamed as we ran after him.

* * *

**Me: I can't believe how long it took for me to write this. I've got no ideas since all the drama happened in school.**

**Starlight: *holding a dead Ryuga* I'm back!**

**Me: Really? You really needed to kill him?**

**Starlight: Why can't I?**

**Me: Argh, behave yourself and I'll let you show up in the next chapter...**

**Starlight: Yippee!**

**Me: Of TRWaR for torturing purpose.**

**Starlight: No!**

**Me: Moonlight out. See you people!**

**Starlight: Come back!**

**Me: Never!**

**Ryuga: What happened? All I remember was being revived by Riga...**

**Starlight: Oh s***! Go to die!**

**Ryuga: Waa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! Finally! Beybattles!**

**Kurotsu: Yes! Finally!**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for supporting this fanfic cause that's what keeping me writing.**

**Kori: Get them! Kyoya!**

**Me: First day of school, Beyblade class.**

**Gingka: We're gonna have a battle Royale!**

**Me: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**(Kyoya's POV)**

"All of you will be divided into 6 groups" The teacher said. Six groups? Pathetic. I could even win those morons without using Leone's full power. "Because we've only one stadium, the groups will battle in order." Keh! Who cares, I'll win anyway. "The first group. Danny, Blaze, Sierra, Kyoya and Bryony please proceed to the stadium. I stood in position and looked around. Danny, Blaze and Sierra, I've already known them. They were loading their beys with confident looks on their faces. Bryony, however, I didn't heard about her before. I stared at the girl until I noticed Kori's glare. "I'm gonna defeat you guys with Leone!" I said. "Same here with Mystic Puma!" Danny smirked. "Armour Pheonix will defeat your puny little bey!" Blaze said with a smile. "No! Thunder Angel and me will win!" Sierra cried out. "Name's Bry. Frost Serpent's gonna be the winner here." Bryony stood in position too.

Her eyes are ice blue, her hair is black, but the bangs hanging over the right side of her face are dark blue. She wears a leather jacket, dark gray muscle shirt, blue jeans, a black belt, and combat boots.

"Really? Amuse me." I grinned. "Gimme your best shot!" She aimed her launcher.

"Ready? 3!" The teachers started counting down.

"2!"

"1!"

"Go Shoot!" We launched our beys into the stadium. Our beys were circling around it and waiting for a chance to attack. One of them was rotating clockwise, Armour Phoenix 169 BD. Defense type too. Guess I'll finish it off first. "Go! Leone!" Leone stop the circling and charged at red bey. "Phoenix! Take it head on!" The two beys clashed and attacked each other rapidly.

"This is getting no fun! Phoenix! Special Move!" Blaze called out. "Two can play at the same time! Leone!" I called out to Leone too. "Really? That quick?" I heard the others muttering. "Fire Tornado!" Blaze sent out her special move. A fire tornado appeared as it's mentioned. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" Several tornadoes appeared just as well.

**(Normal POV)**

The heat and the wind were too powerful, other beys were about to get blown out of the stadium. "Puma! Mystic Barrier!" A Dark Blue barrier appear around Puma and blocked away the attacks while the others are still trying to stand on their feet. "Serpent! Falling Icicle Blade Barrage!" Frost Serpent barged in as the two beys clashed, giving them a stadium out. "What? I lost?" Both bladers fell on their knees.

"Watch your back! Angel! Wings of Terror!" A female wearing a blue gown with light blue hair and white wings appeared with a scepter with a dark blue ball in her hands. She threw her feathers towards Serpent.

"Don't get too cocky yet! Puma!" A puma with neon green glowing eyes appeared from Danny's bey. "Puma's cry!" The bit beast roared loudly. Using the sound waves as a weapon, it tried to push it into a stadium out with Angel. "Serpent!" Bry screamed as her bey flew overhead.

"Now that she's done, I'll defeat you." Danny said. "That's my line." The two beys clashed and rebounded. Hitting each other rapidly. "Shall we end this?" Sierra raised her hand. "We shall." Danny did the same. "Thunder Angel! Thunder Attack!" "Mystic Puma! Get her! Puma's Cry!" The two bey sent out their Special moves once more. Angel and Puma's bit beast appeared. Angel summoned a thunder with her staff as Puma started to roar. "Roar louder! Puma!" Danny yelled. A lightning hit Puma as the sound waves hit Angel. An explosion formed as the two attacks clashed.

"Who won?" Mora was about to run into the arena. The smoke finally lift and everyone gets to see the winner. Angel was lying in the stadium while Puma was barely spinning. "The winner of the first group is Danny Jason Corners!" Danny retrieved his bey and helped Sierra, who collapsed from exhaustion up. "You're pretty strong." He smile. "You too." Sierra retrieved her bey too. "Danny!" Mora hugged Danny. "Congrats! I knew my boyfriend would've won!" Danny pinched her nose.

"All students can get some rest first, the next battle will start in 30 minutes. The second group, Riga, Gingka, Frieda, Nile and Simon (random blader). Please don't be late. You can now go to the cafeteria for some refreshments if you like." Miss Milanda announced as the students left.

**-Cafeteria-**

"You guys are so cool! I can't wait until my turn!" Gingka gushed. "Woah! Hagane! Shut your mouth! You're spray saliva all over our food!" Ryuga shoved a burger into Gingka's mouth. The red head teen can't eat the burger cause it's too big, even for him.

"Thanks Ryuga. If you were any second slower, he might've polluted our food." Riga said while sipping her mango juice. "Where are they?" Mayra asked as she scanned the cafeteria with her eyes. "Who?" Miyako asked. "Those who've just finished battling." Mayra replied. "They're getting their wounds bandaged." Tsubasa replied.

"Anyway, we haven't seen each other's bey before right? Other than the four of them." Erin said. "Yeah, speaking of which, have you seen Bryony?" Aurora asked. Nobody seen her after the battle. "According to my sister, Emma. She was a special guest from the city. She won a place for a one day tour in this school so she might be somewhere else." Gingka said. He finally got it out. "I won't go easy on you, Gingka." Riga said. "Neither do I." Gingka glanced at her. Sakura was sitting quietly beside them, eating a sandwich.

* * *

**Me: Finally! I'm so tired! *collapse* KNSXWIXNWXNWJNAOJFHHRHDJXNS...ZZZZZZZZ**

**Kori: Anyway, she hope you enjoyed.**

**Kurotsu: She might've wrote about two battles in the next chapter.**

**Melanie: Here's the groups.**

**Group 2: Riga, Gingka, Frieda, Nile, TBA**

**Group 3:Kori, Chris, Erin, Masamune, TBA**

**Kurotsu: Bye everyone!**

**Kori: *facepalm* Why do I have to battle that self proclaimed number 1 blader?**


End file.
